Yo te esperare
by RavenclawGirl 07
Summary: Ella seguiría esperando. Haciendo su almuerzo hasta ver a su hijo cruzar esa puerta... Este fic participa del reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Aclaración:** este fic participa del reto _"Limpiando el ático de los retos"_ del foro _"El Monte Olimpo";_ con el reto _"Personajes olvidados"_.

 **Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen al troll de Tío Rick, yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente.

 **Nota:** bueno, básicamente, éste es un fic sobre May Castellan, un personaje olvidado. Aquí Luke, al morir, no elige renacer como dijo que haría, sino que se queda en los Elíseos. Y pos, nada, eso...

A leer...

* * *

 _¿Por qué te fuiste Luke?_

Es algo que May nunca entenderá.

Ella siempre se había esforzado por ser una buena madre, a pesar de todos los problemas. Pero tal vez no fue suficiente. Tal vez su hijo no quería una madre mortal, o tal vez la odiaba por haberse involucrado con un dios.

 _O tal vez no le gustaban las galletas y el Kool-aid._

Sea como fuere, ella recordaba el día en que su pequeño se había ido. Le estaba preparado el almuerzo como todos los días, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Al voltear, vio a Luke con una mochila en sus hombros.

Recuerda que le preguntó qué estaba haciendo. Él solo le dijo que saldría un momento, que regresaría a buscar su almuerzo.

Y ella siguió preparándolo, horneando galletas, comprando Kool-aid, y haciendo sándwiches.

Hermes iba a visitarla siempre que podía, pues era un hombre muy ocupado.

May vive encerrada en su mundo de fantasía, donde Luke viene por su almuerzo, la abraza, se despide con un beso en la mejilla y se va a la escuela.

Aunque si tiene razón en una cosa... Luke si volvió.

* * *

Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Venía acompañado de dos señoritas, una niña rubia que no podía tener más de diez años, y una chica pelinegra, de ojos azules, que parecía un poco menor que él.

Les ofreció galletas, las dos eran muy amables.

Se quedó conversando con ellas mientras Luke hablaba con Hermes en la sala. La rubia se llamaba Annabeth y la de ojos azules Thalia.

Les preguntó acerca de Luke, de cómo había estado este tiempo, y ellas, luego de mirarse entre sí con nerviosismo, le dijeron que muy bien. Dijeron que él era una muy buena persona, que las había protegido a ambas, y siempre las cuidaba.

May nunca se sintió más orgullosa de su hijo.

* * *

La siguiente vez él venía solo.

Estaba un poco cambiado, su cabello rubio estaba opaco, sus ojos azules rasgados y tenía una horrible cicatriz en su mejilla, que iba desde su ojo hasta la comisura de su labio.

Pero para May seguía siendo su pequeño hijito.

Él estuvo un rato charlando con ella, le dijo que la cicatriz había sido producto de un accidente, pero no quiso entrar más en detalles, y su madre lo entendió.

Mas sin embargo, eso no evitó que le preguntara por Thalia y Annabeth.

El rostro de Luke se endureció y rápidamente cambió de tema. Le dijo que necesitaba algo y ella, ilusamente, corrió a la cocina a buscar su almuerzo. Se lo dio, lo abrazó y le dijo que sabía que volvería por él.

Luke sonrió nerviosamente y le agradeció, pero le dijo que necesitaba otra cosa.

Le pidió su bendición. Le explicó que iba a ir a un río de no-sé-qué, y que necesitaba que ella lo autorizara.

Se la dio, claro que si.

Lo que sea con tal de hacer feliz a su niño.

* * *

La tercera vez que lo vio fue en un extraño lugar. Parecía una playa, se veían algunas personas más a lo lejos, y su pequeño estaba sentado en la arena con la piernas cruzadas.

May sonrió.

Se acercó despacio a su hijo y le tocó el hombro. Él se volteó y pareció sorprendido de verla, pero sonrió también, y la abrazó. Al separarse Luke miró fijamente sus ojos.

-Mamá... -murmuró.

May ya no veía nada más allá de su hijo. Esas horribles imágenes que antes no podía sacar de su cabeza, ahora ya no estaban. Supuso que Luke se dio cuenta de ello, y por eso parecía tan sorprendido.

No se preguntó cómo su hijo lo sabía, porque supuso que sería por sus ojos. Hermes solía decirle que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que pensaba o sentía.

-Luke -dijo, acariciando las mejillas de su bebé.

Y se volvieron a abrazar. No necesitaron decirse nada más. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar.

Toda una eternidad.

* * *

Y eso es todo.

Sé que tal vez no es mi mejor obra, pero hice esto porque hace poco alguien me recordó que May Castellan sigue horneando galletas y preparando sándwiches para un hijo que nunca volverá...

Sin más que decir,

Se despide,

 _RavenclawGirl 07_

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
